Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a facility state analysis device, analysis method for facility state, storage medium, and facility management system.
Related Art
JP 2013-89186 A discloses a device for detecting a state of power facilities which detects a state of power facilities and displays a detection result on a display.
Power facilities may fail under the influence of the environment. For example, power facilities installed near a coast may fail due to salt damage.
As a specific example, power facilities such as a transformer have a metal housing and thus may have occurrence of rust in the metal housing thereof due to humidity, salt or the like when exposed to the open air outdoors. The power facility is deteriorated over time due to occurrence of rust, thereby damaging durability of the power facilities.
Therefore, in order to prevent occurrence of rust, a metal housing of power facilities is applied with rust prevention treatment. Specifically, the metal housing of transformers is applied with rust prevention processing such as painting or plating. However, when the painting or plating of power facilities is detached due to long-term use, rust occurs in a detached part. A worker confirms a state of rust of the power facility having rust occurrence. When an amount of rust is large and corrosion is progressing, the worker discards the power facility.
However, there are cases where the degree of failure of a power facility under the influence of the environment is not clear and thus it is difficult to take a concrete countermeasure. Moreover, there are similar cases with facilities other than power facilities.